1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a plugging device, it relates to a plugged structure with double transmitting interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic products, the interfaces for transmitting, such as USB2.0, SATA 6 Gbps and IEEE 1394, are increasing in number. One electronic device usually has one transmitting portion. Because electronic devices are becoming progressively thinner, most electronic devices do not have surplus space for additional transmitting portions.
Although the number of transmitting interfaces is increasing and new interfaces provide faster transmitting speeds, the original transmitting interface is still in demand. As shown in FIG. 1, the military electronic device 8′ has a single transmitting interface. A military electronic device must be waterproof dustproof, and protected from EMI, and the volume thereof is limited. The military electronic device is plugged with whole machine. Therefore, one goal of industry is to produce a military electronic device meeting the present transmitting requirements and retaining the original transmitting interface.